Pulang dari Misi
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Ada waktu-waktu tertentu yang Naruto sukai untuk menemui Hinata. Di sana, pasti gadis itu sedang menunggunya kembali, menatapnya dengan wajah memerah tertimpa cahaya mentari sore, lalu menyambutnya dengan sukacita seraya berkata, "Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun." / NaruHina Fluff/ RnR please?


**Pulang dari Misi**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Let's say it's Romance.

Pairing: NaruHina

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata setelah pengakuan dadakan dari gadis itu. Siapa sangka, setelah masa-masa sulit pasca invasi Pain, mereka semakin sering bertemu.

Tapi ada suatu waktu yang paling Naruto sukai untuk bertemu Hinata. Karena di saat itu, Hinata akan menantinya di bawah naungan pohon besar di tepi tebing Konoha yang tersembunyi.

Waktu itu, adalah ketika ia pulang dari misi.

* * *

Seperti kala itu, ketika Naruto baru kembali dari misinya di Kirigakure. Badannya penuh luka di sana-sini, terutama bekas hantaman musuh di pundaknya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi kehijauan. Memar.

Sakura menawarkan diri untuk menyembuhkan memar Naruto dengan _ninjutsu_ medisnya, namun dengan halus Naruto menolaknya.

Karena di tempat rahasia mereka, Hinata pasti sudah menunggunya dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian Hinata akan membuka tangannya lebar, memeluknya hangat sambil berkata pelan, "_Okaeri_, Naruto_-kun_."

Di sanalah ia akan melepas rindu.

* * *

Atau ketika Hinata kembali dari misinya yang melelahkan. Ia tidak memilih _futon _ataupun _onsen_ sebagai tempat melepas lelah, melainkan tempat rahasia di mana Naruto menanti kedatangannya. Naruto akan meneriakkan namanya dari jauh, bahkan sebelum Hinata mencapai tempat itu. Setelah itu, Naruto akan memamerkan cengiran khasnya, juga senyum lima jarinya yang sanggup membuat penatnya hilang.

"_Ta-tadaima_, Naruto_-kun_."

Kemudian tatapan Naruto melembut dan menatapnya hangat. "_Okaerinasai,_ Hinata_-chan_."

* * *

Semua yang ada di tempat ini adalah rahasia. Rahasia mereka berdua. Bagaimana Naruto yang senang bersandar di bahu Hinata dan memainkan rambut gadis itu, atau ketika Naruto menciumnya untuk pertama kali, semuanya adalah rahasia.

Ini bukan kisah cinta terlarang, cinta antara _heiress _Hyuuga yang agung dengan _jinchuuriki_ yang bahkan tak bisa melewati ujian _chuunin_.

Hanya saja, dunia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata jika hubungan mereka diungkit, juga Naruto yang tidak ahli dalam mengelak akan membuat posisi mereka skakmat. Semua akan terpampang jelas dari reaksi mereka. Karena itu, mereka menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat.

Lagipula, bukankah rahasia berdua lebih manis rasanya?

* * *

Pergi beberapa hari untuk menjalankan misi, Naruto membawa 'kenang-kenangan' dari musuh: luka sayat di tangan yang cukup dalam. Untuk pertolongan pertama, Sakura sudah menutup luka Naruto. Namun untuk penyembuhan akhir, Naruto menolaknya.

Karena ia ingin Hinata yang melakukannya, di tempat rahasia mereka.

Lantas, sepulang dari misi, Naruto cepat-cepat berlari ke dataran menanjak yang berujung tebing itu. Di sana, Hinata sudah menunggu dengan khawatir. "Naruto_-kun_!"

"Hinata_-chan_..."

Tatapan mata Hinata langsung mengarah ke tangan Naruto yang terluka. Hinata menduga luka itu sudah ditutup oleh seseorang, tapi belum disembuhkan total, terutama jaringan kulit di sekitarnya.

"Naruto_-kun,_ luka ini..."

"Sakura_-chan_ sudah menutupnya, tapi aku mau kau yang menyembuhkannya, Hinata-_chan_," potong Naruto. "Karena itu aku cepat-cepat ke sini."

Hinata tidak mau membuang waktu. Ia segera meminta Naruto duduk di hamparan rumput. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Naruto, mengeluarkan cakra kehijauan dari tangannya.

Naruto melihat wajah Hinata dari dekat. Memperhatikan gadis itu, memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu menyembuhkan lukanya dengan telaten dan penuh perhatian.

Sudah ia duga, ia tak akan menyesal menahan rasa pedih dan nyeri sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata akan menyembuhkan semua rasa sakitnya. Baginya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

_Tapi..._

Sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Naruto.

_... Bukankah semuanya akan lebih baik jika mereka terus bersama?_

* * *

Tahun berlalu.

Mimpi Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage telah tercapai. Dia menjadi satu-satunya pemimpin desa berstatus _genin_ sepanjang sejarah.

Semuanya berubah. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, teman-temannya...

Tapi ada satu yang tidak berubah.

Gadis itu masih menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat dan wajah merona setiap ia pulang dari misi.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto_-kun_..."

Perkataan Hinata terputus mendengar derap kaki mungil di belakangnya.

"Tou_-chan_ pulang! Tou_-chan_ pulang!"

.

.

.

Bedanya, kini Hinata menyambutnya di rumah mereka. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang yang bahagia.

Ah, pulang dari misi selalu menjadi momen yang paling ia tunggu.

**END**

A/N: Hey, it's me, Quint again~! ^o^ Kependekan yah ficnya? Yah, emang rencanaku bikin fluff pendek, sih, hehe. ;)

**Kritik, saran, concrit sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi... review please? :3**

Medan, 7 Oktober 2012

02.32 AM


End file.
